Le Grand Chien
by Niakovic
Summary: Nostaria Pitts, une moldue, est retrouvée morte à Londres. Son frère jumeau, Narano, ne sait plus quoi faire. Entre le meurtre de sa moitié et sa vie au club, il doute, pense et pleure pour sa sœur. Il a peur. Car il sait qu'il est le suivant. Car il sait que cette femme est à ses trousses depuis longtemps.


Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Narano et Nostaria, mes deux OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

Ce petit texte a été écrit pour un concours sur Twitter organisé par un ami. Les thèmes proposés étaient : galaxie, photographie et fonds-marins. J'ai donc naturellement choisi de faire un mélange des deux premiers. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleurait.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à oublier. Il ne pouvait pas _l'oublier._

Narano n'était pas naïf. _Il ne l'avait jamais été_. Oh oui, sa sœur l'avait prévenu du danger. Mais pourquoi devrait-il l'écouter ? _Elle était morte_. Elle ne reviendrait _plus jamais._ Une petite partie de lui-même était morte quand elle avait été assassinée. _Dans une voiture._ Si on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait comme cela il y a deux ans, il aurait rigolé et tout simplement nié. _Il aurait pu rire_. Mais c'était _réel_. Il n'était plus question d'imaginer, mais de subir. Et il avait enduré, chaque jour. Il se disait que ce n'était _pas réel_. _Ça ne pouvait pas être réel._ Il l'entendait toujours. Il entendait _sa sœur_ lui dire de se réveiller tous les matins, il regardait les étoiles _avec elle_ , déjeunait avec et rigolait des derniers potins du club. Il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une vaste blague. _C'en était une pas vrai_ ? Sa mère n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors, au lieu de pleurer, elle l'avait chassé. Elle l'avait chassé de la maison deux jours après la nouvelle. Car son visage lui rappelait trop celui de sa fille. Sa fille. Narano était parti avec son télescope, et s'était installé dans un champ de blé en plein milieu de la nuit. Il lui parlait. Elle lui répondait, de sa voix fluette et prenait des photos du paysage, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand ils voyageaient. Elle était toujours là. A côté de lui, comme au premier jour, à dessiner pluton sur un rocher quand elle s'ennuyait. _Oh oui, il s'en rappelait._ Cette fois où il l'avait trouvée perchée sur le toit en brique de leur maison. Ils étaient tombés plusieurs fois de celui-ci ce jour-là en tentant d'apercevoir la constellation du _Capricorne_ à travers leur petit télescope. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours rester ensemble. Et Narano ne savait pas si c'était réel. Avait-elle menti, ce jour-là ? Même sous les étoiles ? _Elle aimait tellement les étoiles. C'était sa passion._ Il s'était pris d'affection pour la galaxie le jour de ses sept ans, quand elle avait volé une carte du ciel à la _Librairie Cherry._ C'était il y a vingt ans _. Il avait maintenant vingt-sept ans. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps avait défilé sous ses yeux aussi vite._ _Peut-être qu'elle est là, parmi ces étoiles à me sourire ?_ Il ne le saura peut-être jamais. Mais elle était à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter cela. _Elle n'était pas morte._

 _ **\- Merde, Narano. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, bon-sang ! Tu ne vois pas que ce verre est déjà propre ? Arrête de le nettoyer !**_

 _ **\- Mais Noria, tu sais très bien que Levi déteste quand il reste des traces sur les verres,**_ **soupira-t-il** ** _. Il va encore me tuer !_**

Il arrêta de pleurer, et se décida enfin. Il allait la retrouver.

Narano sortit son télescope et se mit à énumérer à haute voix toutes les constellations qu'il connaissait, souriant parfois quand un souvenir lui revenait, hanté par la douleur et la rancœur. _La Lyre, le Dragon, le Cygne, Orion, le Cancer_ … Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il serait encore là. Il sourit face au _Grand Chien_ et repéra son étoile préférée, _Sirius_. Était-elle heureuse là-bas ? Est-ce qu'elle avait emporté son appareil photo avec elle ? _Non_ , se rappela-t-il soudainement. Il l'avait retrouvé dans sa voiture, encore allumé quand ils l'avaient prévenu. Quand ils l'avaient appelé pour lui dire que sa sœur jumelle avait été retrouvée morte dans sa voiture. Il avait longuement regardé ces photos. Il avait très bien vu la lueur verte qui s'était affichée sur le dernier cliché. Il avait très bien vu cette femme aux allures d'évadée de prison dans l'ombre. Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. _Il ne pouvait plus_. Alors il se calma, se permit de respirer et de boire un coup. Il grimaça en sentant le liquide transparent lui brûler le fond de la gorge. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'alcool contrairement à _elle. Mais il était le prochain, il pouvait bien en profiter. Il la retrouverait là-bas._

Un crac sonore retentit dans ses oreilles alors qu'il allait se relever.

Narano sursauta. _Était-il fou ? Est-ce qu'il avait clairement entendu quelqu'un s'écraser contre le sol ?_ Il fixa une dernière fois les étoiles avant de ranger son télescope dans la boîte spécialement faite pour ça qu'elle lui avait acheté pour son quinzième anniversaire et entreprit de s'éloigner du haut de la falaise qu'il avait choisi pour observer _les étoiles_ cette nuit. Il ne vit pas la silhouette sombre se glisser derrière lui. Il ne la vit pas non plus sortir sa baguette de son décolleté. Il ne vit pas _Bellatrix Lestrange_ lancer ce maléfice de couleur verte. Il ne vit que le visage de sa sœur dans la galaxie alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol dans un ultime sourire.

 _ **\- Narano, tu es vraiment un imbécile heureux.**_

 _ **\- Je te jure que je ne me suis pas endormi !**_

 _ **\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as une énorme tache d'encre sur la joue ?**_

 _ **\- Merde.**_

 _Bellatrix jura._

Les sang-de-bourbes étaient vraiment incompréhensibles.


End file.
